


Call me?

by nimini_ninoni



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Awkward, Dicks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Hand Job, I Tried, M/M, Masturbating, Nervousness, Phone Sex, Plot, Porn, Sex, Sweetness, Voice Kink, blowjob, phone porn, phone sex operator, rich mentioned, secrecy, with plot this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimini_ninoni/pseuds/nimini_ninoni
Summary: “What...Would you do to me?”“Hmmm…” he hummed into his wireless headphones. “I’d peel your clothes off first, slowly. Can you do that for me?” he put on his best honey smooth voice.In which Jeremy is a phone sex operator and he's hella good at it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/gifts).



> Thank you to reptilianraven for letting me write more of [this beautiful AU](http://actualbird.tumblr.com/post/170993106602/i-just-think-it-would-be-good-to-explore-an-au)
> 
> They're a really sweet person their fics are???? so??? amazing???? Like have you read them!!!!!

“What...Would you do to me?” 

Jeremy had a preference when it came to clients. It wasn’t something he had intended, it just sort of happened while on the job. He had discovered a lot of things on the job. One of them being that he liked fresh meat. 

“Hmmm…” he hummed into his wireless headphones. “I’d peel your clothes off first, slowly. Can you do that for me?” he put on his best honey smooth voice. 

“O-Okay.” 

“Take your time” he lowered his voice. “Enjoy the view for me” Jeremy wasn’t even sure how he managed to sound all sexy over the phone, but it just came naturally since the first day he signed up for this job. 

“They’re off.” 

“Even your boxers?” 

“Yup” his voice shook. Jeremy never asked for names, only that they were men. “What’s next?” 

“Use your fingertips and gently push them up and down your shaft. Don’t rush it, just feel your veins and skin heating up and throbbing under your fingers.” 

There were whimpers now mixed with groans. Jeremy smiled as he gathered the ingredients he needed for dinner. 

“I need m-more.” 

“Yeah?” Jeremy whispered. “Harder then” he knew his client wouldn’t last very long. The moans grew louder and more languid as Jeremy chopped tomatoes. 

“Faster, imagine I’m there between your legs, my lips wrapped around your hard cock and my tongue swirling at the tip” he popped a slice of tomato into his mouth and sucked on it loudly, making the sounds as wet and lewd as he could. It helped made the experience more realistic, and clients usually tipped him more for the extra effort. 

And it seemed to do the trick as his client let out a last, choked sound, and then panting. 

“Did that do it for you?” there was silence for a beat, and then a small hum of approval. It always made him feel tingly inside. He dropped dried noodles into boiling water. 

“So....Um…” 

“You’ve already paid, so you can hang up now” Jeremy said his rehearsed lines and added salt to the water. “But if you need another round…” he smirked. 

“Um! Yeah! Maybe next time? I’m kinda spent now” nervous laughter. 

“Of course” Jeremy sung into the mic. “Anytime.” 

“Right! So um, bye?” 

“Have a good night” Jeremy replied and ended the call. He went back to cooking his dinner in peace. 

“Jeremy! What is UP my bro?!” well, all of 5 seconds of peace wasn’t so bad. 

“I’m almost done” he calls out, plating the pasta. Michael marches right up into the kitchen and takes a plate for himself. “You know, you have food in your own dorm right?” it wasn’t that Jeremy disliked Michael being here, but…

“I do in fact have food in my own dorm” Michael slurped a noodle. “But what’s the fun of having dinner without my bestest friend?” he waggled his eyebrows which made Jeremy roll his eyes. 

“Are you staying the night?” 

“Unfortunately, your bestest friend in the whole world is gonna have to fight the boss of college homework tonight” Michael sulked. Jeremy silently sighed in relief. 

“Then you’re gonna need this” Jeremy pulled some retro discontinued energy drink from the fridge and tossed it to Michael, who caught it mid air with his free hand. 

“I can always count on you for supplies, my player 2” Michael hummed happily. He plopped himself on the couch and Jeremy followed suit. They talked and whined and complained about college life until their plates were empty. Then Jeremy walked Michael to his dorm (not because he’s afraid of the dark. Michael isn’t.) and said goodbye. 

He looked at his watch and smiled when he still had 15 minutes to spare before his next appointment. As he walked back to his dorm he wondered what he’d do with all the extra spare cash. A new laptop? An even better headset? Something for Michael! Of course. But what would he even like? 

He stepped into his dorm and locked the front door and his bedroom door for good measure. He fished out his laptop and wondered what he’d do for the next 40 minutes. 

Right on queue, his phone started to ring. 

“If you’re looking for an interesting night you’ve called the right number. How do you want me to assist you tonight?” Jeremy said, putting on his  _ voice _ . 

“Oh…” another newbie. “Um…”

“Should we do something simple? You sound new.”

“I haven’t called before” wait… “I just heard this line was for men only?” 

“Y-Yeah…” It wasn’t like Jeremy to stumble on his words, but he couldn’t be imagining things could he? He grabbed his phone to check the number and  _ oh my fucking god.  _ Jeremy nearly screamed into his mic. 

No no, he had to stay professional about this. 

He cleared his throat. “So, what would you like today?” he said, silky smooth persona returning to him. 

“I um...I don’t know??” 

“Well...Why don’t you start by undressing?” 

“Okay, yeah, I can do that” he said. Jeremy tried his hardest not to imagine his best friend stripping in front of him. It didn’t work at all and now he was flustered and clammy. Some homework boss huh? 

“And then what?” 

_ Uhhhhhh _ “I want you to just close your eyes and imagine my voice” Jeremy says trying his damndest not to sound like a nervous college boy. “Run your hands up and down your sides, touch what feels nice” he says, starting to feel heat rise up his cheeks. This is new. 

Jeremy hears Michael’s breathing get more laboured. Jeremy feels his own breathing get laboured. Jeremy shoves his laptop away and lifts his shirt. “That’s it” he says, softly, and mirrors his own instructions. “Pinch a nipple. Are you sensitive there?” he hears a hum of approval and his fingers go up to tweak at his own nipple. “Then do it harder” he growls as he works himself up further. Michael growls through the headphones, wonton with need. 

“Can we, um.” 

“No, I want you to take your time” Jeremy says. “But I _will_ allow your hands to travel lower.” 

“Right, okay.” Jeremy follows suit, shoving his pants and boxers down and touching and pinching everywhere close to, but isn’t his dick. It’s torture and he needs it now and he hopes Michael’s feeling the same way. 

“You sound like you’re having a good time” this catches Jeremy by surprise. Right, because he never does this with other clients. 

“That’s right, it’s because you sound so…” he intertwines that last part with a moan of his own. “Sexy.” 

“Hot” he hears Michael whisper into the mic. 

“But let’s focus on you. I bet you’re aching to touch yourself aren’t you?” 

“Yeah” he says fingers hovering and needy. 

“Stroke yourself. Imagine I’m straddling you, imagine those are my fingers” Jeremy reaches down to touch his own leaking cock. He uses his thumb to spread precome all over the head and let’s out an  _ Oh  _ of relief. 

He hears Michael do the same and he could honestly nut right then and there. 

“Faster?” it’s more of asking for permission but Jeremy finds his hand moving up and down his shaft faster as if it were a command. 

“Harder” he growls back, pressing harder on his cock and using his precome as lube. He speeds up his actions, lets his breathing get laboured and louder and as lewd as he can. He’s never been this real with a client before. He’s never even been this real with Michael before. 

“I’m gonna nut-” 

“Yeah, me too” Jeremy flicks his wrist just right and strings of white burst out of him and coat his stomach. He breathes, very satisfied from masturbating and wonders if this is what his clients feel too. 

“Did you...Have fun?” it’s definitely Michael. Jeremy could confirm it by his nervousness.  _ Jeremy just got his best friend off and got himself off to his best friend….wow.  _

“Yeeesss...I hope you did too?”

“Y-Yeah!” he says all nervously excited. “Can I um-” 

“Go now?” 

“No! I wanted to say um, uh…” Jeremy waits while reaching for some tissues. “Can I have your name?” he drops the tissues. 

“I’m afraid that’s confidential” Jeremy says trying not to stammer. He would never live it down. 

“Okay...Do you need mine?” 

“No, it’s fine.”

“How will you know it’s me next time?”  _ Next time oh lord.  _

“I have your number. I’ll recognize your voice as well.” 

“Oh! Okay, um, goodbye?” 

“I hope to hear from you again” Jeremy smiles into the mic as he says it and ends the call. He wipes himself down, turns around to scream into his pillow, and takes steady breaths in that order. 

 

_ What in the hell do I do now.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Rain had never been a bad thing to both Jeremy and Michael. When they were kids it meant they could legally play video games indoors until it stopped. In high school it meant gym class was switched with free period. 

In college, it meant slouching on your comfiest couch with your best friend while trying your best to do homework and ultimately melting into mush instead. 

They were leaning against each other back to back, Jeremy glazing over his notes from his class while Michael tuned his guitar. He wondered when Michael even got into it, focusing more on waning notes than his own chicken scratch handwriting. 

“Sing an ‘A’ for me?” Jeremy let out a long ‘Ah’. Turns out all that practice in play rehearsal in high school really did teach him something useful. Michael adjusted the string to fit Jeremy’s voice. “A ‘G’?” 

Jeremy lowered his voice, pressing against Michael’s back a little more. It was nice how domestic this felt. The air was chilly outside but wrapped up in his cardigan and stealing Michael’s body heat? Jeremy could get used to doing this everyday. He could get used to being in Michael’s personal space everyday. 

He could get used to Michael everyday. 

“Jeremy?” 

“Yes?” he replied lazily. 

“How’s this sound?” Michael asked, strumming 4 continuous chords. 

“Nice”  _ like your voice last night.  _ Ah, shit. Jeremy had just forgotten about that one little detail. 

“Come on man I need more. I want to sound like, like” Michael scratched his brains. “Like one of those indie music videos you stumble upon on the Tubes.” 

“Literally no one calls YouTube ‘the Tubes’, Michael.”

“Well, I now dub YouTube as 'the Tubes', just to annoy you” he smirks all devious. Jeremy can’t see his face right now but he knew.  _ Bet you won’t be smiling like that when I’m done with you tonight.  _

Wow these stray thoughts have really gotta stop. Jeremy took a deep breath and said “I’m getting up.”

“Kay” Michael replies, lifting his weight and plopping onto the backrest of the couch instead. 

Jeremy hears the same 4 chords echo through his tiny dorm as he excuses himself to go to the bathroom. He closes the door and locks it and grips the edges of the sink. He looks himself in the mirror and says “Don’t think anything weird.” 

“Don’t think anything weird”  _ like how gorgeous his voice was last night.  _

“Don’t think anything weird”  _ like how he was so close on the couch you could basically reach out and touch him. _

“Don’t think anything weird…”  _ like how you’re uncomfortably hard right- _

It wasn’t working. It really wasn’t and Jeremy wanted to pull his hair out. He splashed more water on his face until the front of his locks were drenched and tried to think of something else. 

“What do I have to do today?” he said out loud into the mirror. It was his off day so no clients. Study up for a test tomorrow or Thursday or some other day he couldn’t really put his finger on.  _ Maybe I’ll just actually read the notes this time? Yeah.  _ Jeremy nodded to himself like a totally, not crazy person. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and Michael was still playing those 4 annoying chords. “It's getting kinda stale” he said, seating himself on the couch. 

Michael huffed and god it was so cute. “Hey, I’m trying Heere” he snickered at his own joke. 

“Did you just-”

“I just  _ did”  _ Michael really was laughing this time. Jeremy shoved his friend on the shoulder as he burst out laughing too. Truthfully, Jeremy didn’t know damn thing about music but he still reached over for the guitar.

“Woah woah woah, what are you doing?” 

“Teaching a noob how to play?” 

Michael put a hand to his chest. “A noob??” Jeremy nodded and Michael made a dramatic gasp. “As if you know anything about music” Michael held his guitar protectively. 

“You just used me as your personal tuner??” Jeremy exclaimed, reaching over. 

“My actual tuner’s broken!” 

“They have tuning apps on phones now!” he finally got a hold of the neck of the guitar. “Here, just let me-” which by extension meant he was also holding onto Michael’s hand. 

Which shouldn’t be that weird right?? But Jeremy drew his hand back as if he’d been shocked. 

“Uhh earth to Jeremy?” Michael waved his free hand in front of his friend’s face. 

“What?” 

“You’re acting all weird dude.” 

“I am?” 

“You are” he put down the guitar. “What’s up?” 

_ What’s up is that I’m melting into those eyes.  _

“Nothing’s...up?” 

“Uh huh, right, totally believable” Michael reaches up to press his palm to Jeremy’s forehead. “You’re so hot.” 

“Excuse me???” he pushes himself away, leaving Michael’s hand floating.

“Your temperature” Michael says as his eyebrows scrunched together. “And you’re so red. Are you sick? Did you get caught in the rain??” he creeps closer. 

“I’m not that stupid Michael” Jeremy says as his best friend’s face is inches from his now. He watches Michael examine his features and his eyes can’t help but linger on those plump lips and how it would feel to kiss them. 

“Then why are you so-” Michael presses even closer into Jeremy's personal space, pressing his palm onto something...hard?  _ Fuck. _

Jeremy repeats that word in his head like a broken record as he feels pressure  _ on that spot.  _ Michael instantly retreats and Jeremy dares to take a peek. His face has gone so red he’s not sure he’s even seen Michael this red before. 

“I have to go.” 

“Y-Yeah…” Jeremy stammers. Michael shoves things into his backpack and picks his guitar off the floor and basically zooms out the door with an awfully loud “BYE!”, leaving Jeremy thinking about how fucked he is right now. 

The sound that came through his lips...It was so soft...Surely Michael hadn’t heard it right? Definitely??? 

Nope, definitely heard it. He’d find out how disgusting his best friend is and never want to be friends again. Yup. Absolutely. 

Jeremy was so fucked.

* * *

 

When he heard the special ringtone he’d assigned for Michael play on his special phone, (a victory ringtone from one of their games), it felt like buckets of sweat rained down from his forehead. He had to be this Keanu Reeves clone all sultry and suit wearing and slick, but right now the only thing he felt slick about was how slick the back of his hand had gotten with perspiration. 

Jeremy picked up his phone and swiped the answer button. “Heeeeey. You’re back for more?” 

“Yeah um,” Jeremy knew he wasn’t supposed to be taking clients today, but it was  _ Michael.  _ He could hear him take a breath over the phone….and let it all out in one strangled huff. On one hand, it was cute. On the other Jeremy’s brain went into overdrive of  _ oh shit he knows he knows he knows you shouldn’t have picked up the phone you idiot now he definitely knows.  _

“Hey” Jeremy commanded, trying so hard to put that persona back on. “Relax.” A sigh of relief on the other end. 

“Good. How are you feeling?” 

“Uh, nervous?” 

“Haven’t gotten used to my voice yet?” 

He could imagine Michael nodding, and then answering “Yeah.” 

Jeremy chuckled darkly into his mic. “You will soon enough.” A gulp. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re wearing now?” 

“J-Just my boxers?” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah I uh, wanted to be ready for…”

“For me?” 

“Yeah” Michael said. Jeremy could just imagine the sight of pac man boxers. 

“Aww” he cooed. “You really shouldn’t have.” A small laugh of embarrassment. 

“Why don’t you run your fingers down your sensitive areas hmm? Ghost them over your lips, pretend they’re mine” Jeremy did the same, he hadn’t expected it to tingle like that. “Stick a finger in there, if you want” and he did, teasing his tongue. Jeremy didn’t even realize that in a weird way it kind of felt good? So many new feelings when playing with Michael. 

“Got em nice and wet?” a soft moan from the other end. “Trail them down the side of your lip, down your jaw and to the side of your neck. Stroke there, slowly” he says, feeling his confidence build with each word. It seemed to work wonders for Michael too as his moans grew louder through the headset. 

“Are your eyes already closed?” 

“They are. Um...Can I know what you look like? Just a little bit?” 

“I’m afraid not” Jeremy says, shrugging. It did feel a bit unfair that he knew exactly who was on the other end and Michael had no idea. 

“Figures. Just thought I’d try” a beat. “Bet you look gorgeous” Jeremy gulped at that. 

“What...Do you think I look like?” 

“Uh…” a longer pause. “Keanu...Reeves?” Jeremy had to mute the mic for a full 5 seconds to let out his wave of laughter. 

“Keanu Reeves? You think I’m some old guy?” he laughed a little through the mic. Maybe his impression was too good? 

“No! I mean, not old. Like, a younger version?” he could tell Michael was at least smiling as well. 

“Well I don’t look a thing like him. Sorry to burst your imagery bubble.”

“Yeah well, there are much hotter guys than him anyway.” 

Jeremy wanted to ask who, to hope Michael would describe brown wavy hair and blue eyes and pale skin but he shouldn’t. This was a job. 

“Ahem, should we continue?” 

The nervousness came back. “Sure.” 

“I think I’ve kept you waiting long enough. Why don’t you go ahead and remove those, probably wet, boxers.”

“How did you even know?” he sounded so coy. 

“Experience” Jeremy hummed. In truth, his own boxers were getting bunchy as well. He kicked them off into some corner of his room. “Hold yourself tightly and stroke fast. I want to hear every breath and moan.” 

“W-What?” 

“Did I stutter?” 

A loud gulp from the other end. Jeremy wondered if he was going too harsh on Michael, if all this was going too sudden...But then he heard shallow breaths grow laboured. He heard tiny curses. He drank Michael’s voice like sweet nectar. 

“Slower” Jeremy commanded. He wasn’t sure if Michael heard or would even comply, but then he heard a long whine. He gave one back in return, dick achingly hard from abuse. 

“I’m leaking” comes the other end. 

“Yeah…” he makes a soft sound into the mic sounding too uncomfortably identical to the one he’d made earlier. 

“Let me…” another shock of breath, another moan. 

“Use your words.” 

“Let me come.” 

“Ask nicely” Jeremy smirked. 

A groan of complaint. “Let me come  _ please.”  _

Jeremy let out a low cackle. “Only after I do.” 

“Or what?” 

“Or you don’t get to come at all tonight.” 

“You can’t tell if I came or not. I could just mute the mic or hang up.” 

“And risk never talking to me again?” there was an edge of danger in Jeremy’s voice that even he couldn’t recognize, and he sorta liked it. 

“Fine.” 

“Keep yourself on edge while I’m at it ok sweetheart?” 

Another groan of complaint, and then more soft breaths. Jeremy smirked to himself, closing his eyes and stroking himself slowly. He let Michael’s sounds flow through his mind. He let his mind wander, all those thoughts from earlier shooting downwards instantly. He stroked faster imagining Michael’s breath on his neck. He moaned louder, imagining Michael’s hands on him. He thumbed the tip, imaging Michael’s tongue swirling around it. 

“Fuck!” Jeremy choked out as he felt warmth travel up and up and explode out of him. He panted as he came down from the high, and then

“Can I-”

“Come for me, baby” he said hoarsely, and almost immediately he heard the same sounds come out of Michael. Had he really been holding on for that long? 

“Impressive.”

“I try” he was panting now. “I try to be.” 

“That wraps it up then” Jeremy says, reaching for the tissues. 

“Yeah! Um, see you, or well, hear from you tomorrow?” 

_ Again?!  _ “Of course sweetie.” 

“Good night.”

“Sweet dreams.” 

And he hung up. He threw used tissues with practiced accuracy into the bin and wondered if he could really live like this. The session played through his mind. The whole day played like a movie through his mind and Jeremy decided,

Well. 

Fuck it. Things would be fine. Probably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are probably not gonna be fine but oh WELL


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter I'm afraid

Michael knew. Or at least, he had a pretty solid guess. He had been hearing maybe-Jeremy moan on the phone for the past few days (and literally just) now and his mind keeps travelling back to the one day on the couch. It was a soft sound, but it chose to plaster itself into Michael’s brain. He wanted to hear it again in person but it would be pretty fucked up to try to make your best friend moan on purpose. 

He racked his brains, grabbed a couple of tissues to wipe himself off and racked them harder. 

Maybe he could just ask? No, that's stupid and Jeremy would never admit it. He could reveal himself? But if it really  _ was _ Jeremy he'd probably know who he’s been talking to Michael for about a week by now right? 

Which meant maybe, Jeremy might knowingly be getting off to his best friend... Which was admittedly kind of hot. It at least meant Jeremy thought he was hot right??? 

Michael was a hot blushing mess of _erasing that image right now_ under his covers. But maybe crushing on your best friend wasn't such a bad idea? 

Or their friendship might become irreparable. There's always that. But he desperately needed to know! Maybe confronting Jeremy wouldn't be such a hot idea after all. It really could be some other guy he's paying to hear. 

But... The thoughts kept leading him straight to Jeremy. 

Michael sat up, the curiosity killing him and thought fuck it, it was time to prove a certain theory.

* * *

 

He didn't have a game plan. Michael was in front of Jeremy's dorm knuckles rapping on the door and totally void of a proper plan. 

"Jeremy?" He calls through the door. Michael presses his ear to the door and hears some muffled noises through the wood. Suddenly, the door is yanked open and he almost falls on his face.

"Michael? What's up??" Jeremy exclaims eyes wide and expression way too surprised. 

"Uhhh just came to say hi?" Michael lies through his teeth. 

"Um... Hi?" Jeremy says a little irritated.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?"

Jeremy bites his lip, hesitates for a second. "Yeah, of course" Jeremy steps aside to allow Michael into his humble abode. Something about this whole situation reeks of suspicion, but it's not as if Michael can force an answer out of Jeremy. Did he even want to? Was he ready to know the answer?

Michael wasn't very sure about that last one. 

"Soooo um... What are you doing here?" Ah, the million dollar question.

"Can't a man just visit his best friend?" Michael says, easily plopping himself onto their favourite couch.

"But you do that every other day???"

"Yeah so why are you so freaked out today??"

"I'm not freaking out!" Jeremy almost screams. He's got one headphone on and the other dangling over his shoulder.

"He says defensively." Michael's tone was sarcastic. "What's going on, Jeremy?"

"Firstly, I'm not defensive. Secondly, I have a call to take" he was definitely getting irritated now.

"I'm your only friend - who else could you be calling?"

"Wow that wasn’t totally insensitive at all” Jeremy replies just as sarcastically. “Have you forgotten all our other friends from school?" 

"Well, I'm really the only one you call” Michael points out flatly. Jeremy crosses his arms and Michael raises an eyebrow at that. 

"Not true" Jeremy says, standing firm. "It's private."

Michael rolls his eyes, " _ It's private _ " he mocks.

"Yes, Michael I  _ do _ have a private life and you don't need to know about it" Jeremy pulls Michael up by the arm and starts shoving the guy out the door "Look if this isn't important we'll talk some other time okay?"

Michael digs his heels into the floor. This was certainly new? He turns his head and says softly "More important than me?"

There’s a look of guilt in Jeremy’s eyes as he stops in his tracks. Michael takes the chance to turn around and look sadly at his friend, who returns the expression back at him. There’s a soft sigh from Jeremy’s lips as he presses a button on the headset. 

"Fine, stay” Jeremy huffs. He moves aside again so Michael can enter. "So what's up?"

Right, the theory. "So...private life huh? What are you like John Wick or something?" he asks innocently as he steps inside and closes the door behind him.

It takes Jeremy a minute to process the name and the connotation behind it. "Oh yes Michael I  _ definitely _ am a secret agent, and my primary mission is to keep you away from it."

"Oooh just like Agent Cody Banks. Come on, go rogue, tell me your dirty little secret" he raises an eyebrow, hoping it’ll work.

"But then I'll have to kill you!"

"Let the sweet release of death take me!" Michael exclaims all dramatic.

"And risk breaking the secret agent code??" Jeremy puts a hand to his chest and laughs. It was a nerdy kinda laugh, high pitched and nothing like ‘bells’ or ‘music’. But it definitely was one of Michael’s favourite tracks. “Never!” 

“Well, secret agent Heere” Michael, in a moment of complete bravery (and stupidity), takes hold of his best friend’s wrists and spins their positions around. Jeremy’s back hits the door with a  _ ‘thud’ _ and Michael winces but holds him in that position. “You’re gonna talk now, aren’t you?”

Blue eyes stare up at him in shock, or maybe that’s lust. “I’ll never talk!” Jeremy tries to cover both up but redness blooms on his face. “You’ll never take me alive!”

They both end up laughing about it and Michael’s about to let go and drop this charade when suddenly, the beginning of  _ careless whisper  _ starts streaming out of Jeremy’s pocket. 

Michael's jaw drops, "What the fuck is that?"

"Nothing!!" Jeremy exclaims. He tries to wiggle his hands out of Michael’s grip but it just tightens. 

“Jeremy, what’s with the weird ringtone?”

“Michael! Let go of me!” 

“Who’s calling you??” his grip tightens.

“You don’t need to know!” Jeremy struggles harder. They were probably bruising but Michael  _ needed to know.  _

“Jeremy just tell me!” he yells in frustration. 

“No!” and he yanks his hands free to end the call. 

Michael didn't know how to react to whatever the fuck that was, and by the looks of it, neither does Jeremy. Thick silence hung in the air and Michael’s sure his heartbeat is echoing through the room right now. 

“Why...do you want to know so badly?” Jeremy’s looking up at him and rubbing at his wrists. Guilt sprouts through Michael like weeds. 

“I…”  _ because I need to know if you like me that way. Because how many more people hear you like that? Because I…  _ “I don’t know” he says, finally. 

“I think you should leave” Jeremy says solemnly opening the door for Michael. It stings like a bitch but it was an understandable reaction. 

“Yeah” he steps outside and mulls about how overstepping boundaries has never been fun. Jeremy closes the door gently. 

Michael feels pain radiate from his chest, through his bloodstream and into every nerve of his body. He didn’t mean for any of this to happen but he'd gone and fucked it all up. 

_ All this because I want you for myself. _

And how weirdly fucked up is that? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop being in denial my sweet boy;;;;   
> Also special thanks to my friend for rping parts of this chapter and getting it going!   
> I promise more smutty goodness in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

_ He knows.  _

Jeremy paces around his room. 

_ He knows. He definitely knows how disgusting and gross I am _ . 

He chews on his nails. 

_ He knows how I get off to his voice.  _

He hyperventilates. 

_ I'm so fucking gross.  _

Jeremy presses his back to the door and slides onto the ground in defeat. He wants to cry but no tears are coming out so he pushes his palms into his eyes instead. How could he have slipped up like that??? How was he ever going to make it up to that one client? What about  Michael who was probably freaking out right now??? 

Michael. Sweet Michael who only wanted the best for him. What had he done? 

Jeremy sighed to himself.  _ I can't lie anymore. I have to come clean and tell him I jack off to his voice like some creep.  _ It was gonna hurt like hell but the guilt was eating him alive. 

And then, his secret phone lights up and Jeremy really doesn't want to deal with his side job now or ever again. But the familiar jingle of victory music fills the room and Jeremy once again has to resign himself to  _ this is just a job, don't get carried away.  _

“You've just reached the sexiest phone operator in town. What can I do for you today sweetie?” He tastes bile crawl up his throat just from saying that. 

“Hey uh I know you're only for sexy purposes and stuff but is it okay if I, uh, get some non sexy advice?”  _ Michael fucking Mell.  _

“I'm afraid I don't do Ted Talks hun.”

“Figures” he sighs into the mic. Jeremy’s head swirls with feelings and the consequences that follow. 

“But...I could hear what’s on your mind? I won’t charge you for it.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s not a job thing so there’s no need to.” 

The other end pauses for a moment. “I don’t know if a stranger could really understand what I’m going through” he gives a pity laugh. 

“Try me?” 

“I’m just” there’s a hard sigh through the phone. “Worried.” 

“What about?” 

“That my best- um, that someone I care about is keeping secrets from me.” 

“Is it life threatening?” Jeremy sits up in his bed. 

“No...I don’t think so.” 

“Then is there a need to be worried?” 

“What if it’s something illegal? Or something I can’t help with? Or, or…” he trails off. 

“Hey” Jeremy cuts in. “I’m...not supposed to give advice at all, but” he searches his brain for a vague answer. “Maybe you should just let things play out?” 

There’s a long pause on the other end. If it wasn’t for fan noises Jeremy might’ve thought the call had been cut off. 

“Thanks” he says finally. 

“Will that be all for today?” 

In that instance, Jeremy finally realizes what he’s doing. 

“Yeah, I think so.”

“It was a pleasure speaking with you today.” 

He’s there for Michael without actually being there for him, like they’ve created their own space. They don’t have to play their roles of best friends. They can just be two floating voices sharing a space. They can just...talk. And it’s so free.

No fear of saying the wrong thing. No fear that the friendship would break as long as their identities were (more or less) concealed. 

It would be just them. 

Just two strangers starting over.

* * *

 

It happened over the course of 3 days. Michael stopped coming over, stopped bugging him in between classes, just stopped talking to Jeremy altogether. Even the phone calls had stopped. Jeremy felt sad, but more than anything, so worried. 

_ Is he scared of me?  _ Jeremy sulked. He missed his best friend banging on his door at some ungodly hour of the night. He missed leaning into him, missed hearing his voice. His  _ actual  _ voice. 

Jeremy sank further into his bed.  _ What was he doing now? Was he sulking in bed too? Has he eaten? Did he get himself into a thought spiral again???  _ Jeremy shot out of bed at the thought of his best friend panicking alone in his room. He needed to see Michael right now and assure himself that he wasn't starving or panicking or some combination of the two! 

Jeremy ransacks his room for his backpack and dumps out it's contents, putting some sort of care package together. He grabs leftover pizza from his fridge and heads over to Michael's dorm. 

Jeremy's not sure if he should be worried at all about the fact that Michael left his front door unlocked but in this moment, he was thankful. 

“Michael!” Jeremy kicked the door open. 

There was no answer, only the sound effects of a gaming console in another room. Jeremy pushed the door close behind him with his ankle and stepped inside. He kicks off his shoes and puts the pizza on the table. “Michael?” He tries again, padding into his bedroom. 

The room is so dark and Jeremy has to squint to make out Michael's shape on a beanbag on the floor. It's slouched against the bed. There's a boxy TV against the other wall illuminating pixel light and sound. The game is reflected in Michael's classes. 

“Hey” Jeremy says, sitting beside him. “Playing Apocalypse Of The Damned without me?” He tries to laugh, but Michael doesn't budge. 

“I thought it was nearly impossible to finish this game alone?” He tries again, but it's as if Michael's sealed himself in an impenetrable bubble. Jeremy frowns as his concern grows. He places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

Michael shrinks away from the touch. Jeremy flinches, wants to retract on instinct but he keeps his hand firmly there. “We need to talk” he says. 

He doesn’t notice Michael’s fingers have stopped moving until there’s a dying noise coming from the TV. The screen keeps flashing but Michael doesn’t make a move to restart. 

“Michael?” Jeremy says it gingerly afraid that Michael might shatter like thin ice. He places his other hand on the one that’s gripping the controller only to really realize that  _ Michael’s shaking. _

_ A panic attack. Okay.  _ Deep breath.  _ I can handle this.  _

“Michael it’s just me here” Jeremy says soothingly while running his hand up and down Michael’s back. “There’s no one else here” he tries to pry away tight fingers “You’re safe right now.” 

He doesn’t respond as Jeremy grips his hand tighter. Doesn’t even look his way until Jeremy successfully intertwines their fingers. Michael takes a shaky breath. “I’m sorry” it’s small and so soft and so apologetic that it makes Jeremy choke up. 

“Michael…”

“I shouldn’t have barged passed your boundaries like that. I’m a horrible friend I’m just the worst I-” he’s cut short by a hard tug, crashing into Jeremy’s chest. He wraps his arms around his best friend, holding on as if Jeremy would slip away if he loosened his grip just a little. Jeremy holds him as he quietly hiccups sobs into his shirt. 

“I’ve already forgiven you” he says while patting his back and moving up to his hair. 

“I won’t ask about it ever again” Michael shakes his head against Jeremy’s chest. 

“Thank you” Jeremy says softly, and he means it.  _ Maybe one day I’ll tell you about that version of me.  _

“How long have you been cooped up in here?” he says instead. His eyes dart around the dark room from what looks like pizza boxes in the corner to game cartridges at the side. This whole room is a mess. Michael’s such a mess, but a mess he’s willing to give his all to fix. 

He soothes Michael with back rubs and soft words until he stops sniffling and his grip loosens. He feels so warm and secure. Jeremy doesn’t expect letting go being so hard. “Hey Michael?” he looks up with swirling pools of chocolate eyes. They’ve always been so beautiful. “Let’s go out.” 

“Like, right now?” 

“Yeah” Jeremy stands up, outstretching his hand. 

“Where?” Michael takes it, pulling himself up off the floor. 

Jeremy just shrugs. “Some dinner, a movie and...wherever you wanna go.” 

“...Pinkberry.” 

Jeremy chuckles at this “Sure” he smiles fondly, and his heart bursts when he sees Michael trying to form a smile of his own. 

They don’t say anything when they leave the apartment, hands still linked together and fingers interlaced.

* * *

 

It takes a few days for Michael to call back, and when he does Jeremy’s got 3 rules he’s ready to put to plan. 

“Miss me?” 

“Everything about you.” 

First. They’re both strangers in this chat room. No names, no appearance descriptors. This was a private space. 

“Have you got the stuff?” 

“As instructed” he sang into the mic. 

Second.  _ Don’t call him Michael. Don’t imagine him moaning your name. Don’t imagine him at all.  _

“So obedient” Jeremy sang back. “Why don’t you go ahead and prep yourself for me?” 

Third. Keep multi tasking. Jeremy couldn’t do this one at all, but he’d work up to it. 

“What about you?”

“What would you like?” Jeremy quirked an eyebrow. 

“I want to hear you moan like you mean it” there was a downright evil smile behind those words. 

“Whatever you wish” Jeremy chuckled, enjoying the confidence. He swallowed his nerves and reached down between his legs. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before…

Wait no, he actually hasn’t. But how bad could it be right? 

Jeremy pushed a lubed up finger into himself and for once in a long while, let out a loud moan for real. 

“Like it? Push it up further like this” he moans on the other end and Jeremy is eager to follow instructions. It’s a more intense session than usual but Jeremy really isn’t going to start complaining. He pushes another finger into himself and feels his muscles slacken. 

“That’s it…” when had  _ he  _ started instructing Jeremy? “Find the spot.” 

Jeremy had only the briefest googled idea of what the spot could mean, but he reaches deeper into himself anyway until “Fuck! Oh...Fuck….” he screams. 

He hears a delicious moan on the other end. “Try to keep up.” 

Jeremy feels his adrenaline surge at the mention of a challenge. This man thought he could masturbate better than him?? HA! This was basically his actual job. 

He pushes a third finger in and massages that spot, feeling jolts of electricity shoot up his system and explode into stars in his vision. He feels the build up in his hard cock and strokes it too. The pleasure feels intense, too fast like boiling water. 

“Sounds like... _ huff... _ You’re really enjoying yourself” he’s panting a lot, probably not going to last long. 

“On 3? 

Jeremy’s panting as well. “Yeah…” Just a little bit more. “1…”

“2... “ he fingers his tip, feels tears leaking at the corner of his eyes. 

“3... _ Aah…”  _ his fingers are hot and wet and white as every single muscle tenses in unison. His head spins as he collapses onto his front, breathing so hard he feels his lungs might give out. 

“You sound spent.” 

“It’s because you’ve riled me up so much” Jeremy pants into the mic. 

“But you could do more.” 

“Another round huh?” Jeremy’s not sure but… “Is that a challenge?” 

_ “Yes.”  _

“Then who am I to deny a client?” he smirks into the mic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this that much but here you go! Sorry for the lack of update yesterday;;; Hopefully this kinda makes up for it?  
> Also I've got no idea where I'm heading but let's just gut feeling this.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael has no idea how Jeremy gets all this money. OK he's got a good idea how but just the thought of it has him crossing his arms and chewing his bottom lip.

It started with the dates (or bro-outings. Broutings as Michael so cleverly named them). At first they were simple. A night in or some pirated horror flick or order in dinner. Then Jeremy started bringing them out. Cafe broutings turned into restaurants with countable stars. Movie nights turned into big screens and cushy seats and free service. 

He'd asked once or twice: “Jeremy, where's all this coming from?”

But he'd always just brush it off with a “relax, enjoy it” or “can't a bro just treat his best bro?” Paired with some touch to his arm or his face and Michael would melt and shut right up. 

And then, there were the gifts. Chocolates turned into flowers which turned into a pair of new headphones and now...

“Jeremy, this is antique! It's practically non existent!” his grip tightens around the first edition of pac man. It wasn't like Michael didn't  _ like  _ all these gifts but, there was always this lingering thought of  _ is Jeremy trying to buy my affection???  _

Jeremy just shrugs “Hey if it makes you happy then” he looks up, smiling at his best friend “I'll pay any price.”

“Don't say shit like that man” Michael says bashfully, but it's all guilt inside. “It's gay.”

He fakes a gasp, hand to his chest and all “Says the gayest man I've ever known!” Jeremy shoves his shoulder playfully. He laughs in response, bouncing off Jeremy's hand and leaning into his shoulder. In the quiet of his dorm, in the calmness of the night under the glow in the dark stars, Jeremy's warmth spreads from his skin to their interlocked fingers and diffuses into his bloodstream.  _ When did we start holding hands this much?  _ Michael smiles at the thought. 

“Wanna play pac man?”

“But it's a single player game?” Jeremy raises an eyebrow. 

“Well I can't play with a single hand” he raises their linked hands. “Gonna need my player two” he flashes a dorky smile he's sure makes Jeremy's heart skip beats. 

“Anytime” he blushes, locking their fingers tighter.  

* * *

 

It takes a bit of rearranging to get two hands belonging to two people onto one controller. Michael throws a blanket around Jeremy’s shoulders, who gratefully wraps it around his arms. It’s a bit stuffy and too warm for his liking, but if Michael’s right here leaning into him then a little heat won’t bug Jeremy all that much. 

“Dude, we’re totally losing” Michael says, as he alternates between the up and left buttons. 

“Hey! Controlling only one half of pac man is hard” Jeremy complains, tapping the down and right buttons. They let the ‘waka waka’s of pac man drown out their hardships until someone bumps pac man into a ghost. It makes a pathetic dying wheeze before collapsing in on itself. 

“Maybe you should take your hand back?” Jeremy laughs. “You can last longer than that” and something about that line awakens a memory in Michael. When he’s on his bed on the phone with him saying  _ you can last longer than that, can’t you? _

He shakes his head at the thought but he can feel heat climbing up his ears. 

“Is everything alright?”  _ and now you’ve made Jeremy worry. Good going Mell.  _

“Yup! Totally fine” Michael lies through his teeth. 

“Ha ha, very funny” Jeremy leans in. “You don’t become best friends with a guy for over 12 years and just not know when they’re not fine, Michael” he puts down the controller and leans in uncomfortably close, examining his friend’s face. 

Michael can sniff Jeremy’s minty fresh breath this up close. He’s not sure when Jeremy started popping winter green tic tacs (not that he needs to), but in this particular situation he’s really not going to complain. “Are you done leaning into my personal space?” he says, snarkily. 

And then, Jeremy has the audacity to  _ fucking smirk.  _ “Why don’t you make me?” 

“Jeremiah Heere, are you testing my patience?” 

“Maybe.” 

The word drops into Michael’s blood stream like a bomb, tripling his heart rate instantly. “You...Wouldn’t like to see me try.” 

“Maybe I would” this boy was really going to kill him. 

“You really wouldn’t” Michael grips onto the blanket, something solid as his reality shatters around him. 

Jeremy leans in ever closer, their lips just ghosting each other. “I really would.” 

It feels like searing heat when Michael pushes forward to meet Jeremy’s lips. It feels like his fingertips are burning as they trail up Jeremy’s hand to meet his shoulder, his neck and then his jawline to pull him closer into the heat of his lips. Michael feels desperate to drink every movement Jeremy makes. He feels fingers gripping his hair and trailing up his thigh. He feels their mouths move in sync, and then out of it only to meet in the middle again. 

He pulls away for air but already giddy for more. 

“Wow...Um…”

“Where’d all that cocky confidence go, hm?” he pulls Jeremy in for more, but he pauses. 

“Back where it came from?” Jeremy chooses to tuck his head into the crook of Michael’s neck instead. 

“Where’s  _ that?”  _ Michael laughs in response. His hand goes up to stroke Jeremy’s brown locks instinctively. He feels Jeremy shrug his shoulders under him and it hurts his heart just a little. How much longer did they have to pretend? “Are we ever gonna talk about this?” 

He feels Jeremy jerk suddenly in response. “This?” 

“Yeah” he lifts their joined hands and gestures to Jeremy basically leaning into his chest. “This.” 

“Oh...Um” Jeremy nuzzles into Michael’s neck and he can already feel all his thoughts drain out of him.  _ Fuck this guy man, ruining my train of thought all the time.  _

“We can?” 

“We should” Michael holds his friend by the shoulders and sits him up so they’re face to face. Jeremy’s face is all puppy dog pout and red with blush.  _ Focus!  _

“I don’t even know where to start” Jeremy says, his hand flying to the back of his neck. “I just like being around you and doing things for you and…” he goes in for a chaste kiss. “And this.” 

Michael isn’t sure what’s making Jeremy so goddamned seductive today but anymore of this shit and he might just... _ just… _

“Kisses are nice...but...uh…” he swallows his words. 

“But…?” Jeremy bats his fucking eyelashes and Michael has to grip his shirt sleeve just to hold on. 

“But are we in a relationship or, or best friends or???” he’s leaning in close again, so close Michael can smell his soap. Orange scented, a weird choice but so potent. 

And then he leans back again, thinking on something. 

“Jeremy what’s up with you today??” Michael finally spurts out. “Do you want to stay like this or go back? Do you want to kiss me or not?? Do you want me or???” he breathes heavily as his thoughts race a mile a minute. All of them came round to the same question he’d been wondering for so long. 

“What do you want Jeremy?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written the rest of it so the next few chapters will come out in subsequent days! Finally the days of waiting are overrrr


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy freezes up, eyes as wide as dish plates as they glance to the floor. How could an answer be so simple yet so complicated at the same time? 

“You can’t even look at me?” his eyes dart up to see Michael hurt and frustrated and everything Jeremy doesn’t want for him. His mind races as his heart does as adrenaline pumps like drugs through his veins. There was truly only one answer to which Jeremy wasn’t ready to face the consequences. 

But with Michael staring at him with worried eyes. Michael, sweet, loving, beautiful Michael who laughed like a nerd and talked like there’s never enough time. Michael who he’d known for forever.  _ Michael.  _

“I...I want…” he says, hearing his own voice tremble. He feels a hand in his immediately, squeezing tight for reassurance. Jeremy takes a shaky breath and, for once, doesn’t overanalyze, doesn’t even think about what he says next. 

“I love you Michael, I think I always have” he says. Nervous, and tender. “But I don’t want you to see all the gross parts of me. And, a-and if we start dating you’re gonna see all that for sure. I’m g-gonna be sloppy and wet and disgusting at kissing you and you’re gonna hear me and find out-” 

“Jeremy I don’t fucking care about any of that shit” Michael says, pulling his almost-probably-boyfriend into a long kiss. “And do you really think you can hide a secret like  _ that _ from me?” 

“You knew?? I mean! I’ve always suspected it but you didn’t stop??” 

“You’re not fooling anyone Jeremy” Michael says, deadpanned. “And uh, I just...wanted...to…” you could hear his words getting tangled in his throat as his voice shrinks. “Hearyoulikeethat.”

“O-Oh” Jeremy blushes. “Y-Yeah...Same” he tries to laugh it off but it fails tremendously. “And I’ve been so, um, forward with you tonight because I-”

“I want to hear you in person, too” Michael admits, making Jeremy’s blush deepen further. 

“B-But...I’m so gross” Jeremy says. “Who the fuck gets off to their best friend?” 

“Both of us, evidently” Michael says, oddly reassuring. That finally gets Jeremy giggling, and it’s the sweetest sound Michael’s ever heard in the past month. 

There’s a hand on Jeremy’s cheek, warm and tender and Jeremy can’t help but to lean into it. His eyes flutter close as new, familiar lips come to meet his once again. Only this time, they’re hungrier. This time, he dares to go further.

* * *

 

“You’re sure I’m not gross?” 

“Jeremy” there’s a sigh caught in the folds of that laugh. “You’re not gross” he leans in to press strong kisses at Jeremy’s neck. “You’re amazing” his lips kiss their way down Jeremy’s bare chest, hands trailing down his sides. Jeremy feels like his heart’s about to burst and all he can do is let out soft moans and body wrecking shudders. “You’re beautiful” Michael says, kissing his way further down, pausing at Jeremy’s navel. “Especially like this” he tugs the other boy’s pants and boxers down, dropping them somewhere on the floor, then moves up to capture Jeremy’s lips in his again.    
They’re peeled and raw and swelling abit but Michael just can’t stop kissing them. He doesn’t want to stop exploring Jeremy’s mouth and figuring how to recreate those sounds. Doesn’t want to stop admiring the mounts and plateaus of Jeremy Heere. 

“You’re so embarrassing” Jeremy chimes, kissing back with just as much vigor. 

“But you love it” he chuckles. 

“I do” Jeremy replies, moving up to plant kisses on Michael’s forehead. Butterfly ones on his eyelids, sliding down to his cheeks and just a small one on his nose. His hands move up to grip at Michael’s hair, making him shudder in pleasure. 

“Do you, uh, want to…?” Michael’s never felt his heart beat so fast in his life before. 

“Mmmm, maybe later?” he holds Michael’s face in both his hands, warmth blooming from his palms onto his face. “Wanna enjoy the view first.” 

Michael’s hand goes up to meet Jeremy’s, taking a hand and kissing the back of it. “I’ll be here all night” he winks. 

Jeremy giggles at the sweet gesture. “I’ve spent so much time being scared about this, but now that it’s actually happening, it feels stupid y’know?” 

“To think, you’ve been missing all of this” Michael gestures to his face. 

“And all of this” Jeremy pushes against him, going up to suck a hickey into his neck. Michael lets a small whine slip out of his lips much to Jeremy’s satisfaction. He moves downwards, taking a sensitive nub between his lips. He fumbles around with his tongue, trying to remember what he’d learnt from porn and google. 

“Just” Michael breathes hard at a particularly good flick. “Just how much experience do you have?” 

Jeremy sucks on Michael hard. His fingers curl into a fist in Jeremy’s hair until he lets go with a wet ‘pop’. “I only give instructions. I don’t really  _ have  _ experience.” 

“You’re kidding” he looks down as Jeremy travels downwards. 

“Michael” Jeremy says sugary sweet as he pops Michael’s boner out of his pants. “I’m a virgin” he says, innocently. Then his lips wrap around Michael’s head and he sucks. Hard. Giving Michael no chance to respond at all. 

He whines out Jeremy’s name, toes curling and fingers bunching up the sheets. “Jer...Fuck Jer you’re gonna kill me here!” 

He gives Michael one last suck before replying. “Aren’t you one too?” 

“Ummm, I might’ve fooled around once or twice?” 

“Huh…” he gives the tip a lick, really digging into the slit to make sure Michael moans long and loud. “Doesn’t sound like it.” 

“Ugh” Michael grunts as his aching cock leaks. “Fuck you” is all his remaining brain function can say. 

“Whatever you say Michael” Jeremy winks. He wraps his lips around Michael once again, making sure to roll away his foreskin for extra sensitivity. He hollows his cheeks and swallows around him slowly, taking him deeper and deeper until he bottoms out. 

“Jere...Meeee…” Michael’s panting again, and all Jeremy can do is hum around him in response. “Fuck!” he basically screams. “I’m not gonna last.”

Jeremy takes that as his queue to start bopping his head. He takes Michael’s hands and wraps them around his hair. They grip instantly as Michael unravels, his voice becoming more raw and more recognizable. It sounds way better in person.    
“Jeremy…” Michael moans. “C-Coming…!” 

It’s salty and bitter as it goes down, but smooth. Jeremy doesn’t remove himself until Michael pulls him off for him. 

“Jeremy?” he shakes his best friend by the shoulders. “Jeremy???” 

“I’m hard” is all that comes out of his mouth. Michael bursts out into laughter. 

“Let’s take care of you” he lies Jeremy down on his back, kissing more trails from his lips to his jawline to his neck and further down. “Want me to get the lube?”

“No, I’m not gonna last” Jeremy rushes out, suddenly feeling the pain. 

“Alright” Michael closes his fist around Jeremy, who whines at the contact immediately. He rubs his thumb around the head, spreading a generous amount of precome as lube. “You look so pretty like this” his voice is full of adoration as he takes a mental picture. Eyes squeezed shut but fluttering open with every new touch. Mouth agape, taking shallow breaths of air. 

“That’s great but could you maybe hurry it up?” 

Michael chuckles. “What if I want to take my time?” he slows down on purpose. 

_ “Michael”  _ it’s a whine so high it surprises Jeremy himself.  _ “Please!”  _

“How can I deny a beg like that?” Michael smiles as he speeds up. He drinks the moans, the pants of air, and every expression Jeremy’s face contorts into. He never wants to share this with anyone ever again. 

It doesn’t take long at all for Jeremy to squirt white hot liquid onto himself and onto Michael’s fist. He’s trembling a little as Michael reaches for tissues. 

“Jeremy?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.”

“Yeah” Jeremy says blissfully. 

“I’m also hard again.” 

As fucked out as he is right now, Jeremy can’t help but laugh tiredly at that. “Then who am I to deny my boyfriend a second round?” 

“Jeremy!! Are we really making it official  _ right fucking now?”  _ Michael clenches and unclenches his fist, still a little sticky. 

“Yeah, fuck it” he says, sitting up. “I love you and I think I’ve waited long enough.” 

“ _ We’ve  _ waited long enough” Michael kisses his newly dubbed boyfriend. 

“Do I even want to know for how long?” 

“Nope!” he pulls Jeremy in and peppers him with kisses. “We’re here now and that’s all that matters.” 

“Yeah” Jeremy says dreamily to himself. “Yeah” he says again, getting used to all of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it! But not quite yet. Bonus chapter tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

“Soooo how’d you start this job?” Michael asks after one of Jeremy’s client calls. It still feels strange to hear your boyfriend moan over the phone to some stranger, but it calms his nerves to know all of it is fake acting.   
“You’re gonna laugh” Jeremy whines, passing his boyfriend a wet plate.   
“I won’t” he takes, it drying the dish. “Swear.”   
“Rich hooked me up.”   
“The same way he used to hook you up on drugs?”   
“Except this time not in a bathroom” he laughs dryly at the memory. “I mean, $2 a minute just to moan into a phone? How else was I gonna get you all this retro soda??” he scrubs another dish.   
Ah, yes. The fact that it was also very lucrative helps ease Michael’s nerves too.  
“How’d you find my number anyway?” it was a good thing the sink was filled with soapy water, otherwise the dish that slipped out of Michael’s hand might’ve shattered.   
“Rich.”   
“Rich?”  
“Rich. Yes.”   
“Holy shit.”   
“I don’t even know how someone like Rich could’ve wiggled his way into our love life, but maybe it isn’t such a bad thing?” Michael rinses the plate, dries it, and puts it away.   
“If the method works?” Jeremy dries his hands just in time as he’s pulled by the waist into a sweet kiss.   
“Then it works” he says. “Also, we should probably get Rich a gift.”  
“Something...Sexual. Think he’s finally attached?”   
“Oh, definitely” Jeremy laughs.   
“To the laptop!” he pulls his giggling boyfriend into the living room.   
They sit bumping shoulders in front of a screen with a blanket around them and rain pouring outside, and Jeremy decides that this is perfect.   
Everything about this, is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you've read this far!! There were many ways I wanted this scenario to play out, but in the end I wanted to do something sweet and fluffy instead of my usual angsty stuff (tho I do wonder what would've happened if things played out differently hmm...) 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I've never actually added my Tumblr onto any of my fics before but you can find me [right here!](http://nimini-ninoni.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Send me love. Send me requests. Send me anon cucumbers, whatever!


End file.
